diopsidedoves_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Literally Rising Skies Old Canon
Hi. Yes. Hi. I'm breaking the fourth wall. Isn't that cool. I'm talking to you. You must really love this. This is wonderful, beautiful, high-quality writing. Please leave five stars in the comments. Oh. You dead, random character? Not to worry, I will literally stab you with a pencil. See, you're alive now! Poisonous, humanoid creature? Yeah, that's fine.* Take off your mask. You totally won't poison everybody. Also, how was that literal bandana holding back poison? We'll never know. Oops, you killed people. I'll just stab them with my pencil like a freaking idiot, because that obviously is top-quality medical care. You're friends with the other girl who fell into a pit of electric, survived, and went crazy? Epic. You're crazy too? You two are going to get along well. YOU'RE ARGUING WITH EACH OTHER? HOW DARE YOU. HOW. DARE. YOU. CHILDFRIENDLY. NOW. NEED CHILDFRIENDLY. DELETE. Because of course, knives being shown and hinted at being used are perfectly innocent**, but a slightly violent argument is mature rated. Oh, we haven't even mentioned our star yet. Crystal Blossom. Her powers are always changing to be convenient. Also, she's friends with some emotionless kid*** and a literal ice princess. We'll figure out how an ice princess is homeless later. Oh wait, she's not homeless. WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, is she? Oh no, you coughed exactly once. I diagnose you with 37847587358 diseases and you're most likely going to die. Not to worry, I'll literally just stab you once you're dead and you'll somehow be alive again. Also, apparently everyone under the sun has a mental illness of some kind. Are you ready for the grand finale? Villain dies but once again comes back to life. EPIC. GIVE FIVE STARS NOW. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW. Also, please ignore the countless Joe-s running around. Since I'm aromantic/asexual, all my characters must be except for that really fake and stupid romance between Crystal and Joe #1****. I mean the purple eyed kid when I say Joe #1. Well, I'm running out of ideas. Alright, brainstorm. Here is epic plot. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASYUGJHUJFHJVJFHGVJFHJRHUFUJDERDIJS. Please give 666 stars for that plot, since it's incredible. How about I throw a random Absol into this mix? Yes, no copyright problems. Very epic idea. Let's not do a Pokemon fanfiction, but let's violently steal their creations without giving copyright. Also, I might knockoff a couple Star Wars characters and rip them out of their personalities instead of just writing a much higher quality Star Wars fanfiction. Well, that concludes this! Now for the conclusion! AAAAA, AAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTBFHGHRJFHGRUD!!! AAAAAAAA, AAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHFJGHRJFHJD! MUCH AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SUCH NORMAL! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THIS IS TOP QUALITY WRITINGFHVJGHFJGHFDFG. 4387758475837483 STARS, PLEASE!!! BYEEEEEEEEEEDRGFTJNIJRFJGJVFJGF!!! ---- *I really love Venom still, so don't take this seriously. I'm just pointing out what I did wrong. **Yes, I'm still going to feature knives. No, I don't believe that's anything over PG. My point is how I scrapped an argument that ended up with one of the two getting minorly injured. How is that worse than knives?! How?! ***I am referring to Ruby. Ruby was one of the worst things that happened to RS. If I end up not scrapping her, she's going to change a lot. ****Since not all stories require romance, I should have just kept it out of the picture. That romance was so freaking fake anyhow. Heck, I think Venom and Skytz managed to have more romantic relations than Joe and Crystal. And they literally were supposed to be frenemies (although there's absolutely nothing wrong with a Lesbian relationship). Category:Halfway Rant-ish Category:Rising Skies Category:Literally series Category:DiopsideDove